


My life is a mess and so is this fic

by afamouscannoli



Category: Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Emoji Movie (2017), the bee movie
Genre: Cheating, Crack, F/F, M/M, Wedding, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: It's Donkey and Hi-5s wedding day and secrets get revealed. (PURE CRACK FIC)





	My life is a mess and so is this fic

"Doesn't he look beautiful." Hi-5 leaned over and whispered to Gene, his best man, as his husband to be Donkey  trotted down the aisle in a egg white suit and his hair flowing due to the mane extensions he got. 

When Donkey made it to the where Hi-5,Gene,Shrek,Barry,and Sonic were standing he exchanged a loving look with his  fiancée. Then he started his speech  

"Hi-5. I love you more than Waffels. I love you more than the similarities between an ogre and an onion. Ever since I first met you I knew you were the one. That's why I left my wife and kids, well also because she almost killed me alive(which earned a chuckle from the audience), I left them to be with you cause you're my soul mate." Donkey said  lovingly.  He looked at the audience and saw Fiona  wiping away a few tears. 

"Now it's your turn Hi-5." Said Sonic, the man who was officiating their wedding. 

"Donkey I love you so much. You make me know that I will never need to be updated despite what Alex thinks.  I remember when we first met Gene thought i was out of your league but I knew you were perfect." Hi-5 says causing Gene to be annoyed at the betrayal. 

"And if no one objects I no-" sonic started to say before getting interrupted. 

"I OBJECT!" Barry B. Benson screamed right in Shreks ear. 

"Barry what are you doing?" Donkey asked. 

"I'm sorry Donkey but me and Hi-5 are in love." 

"IS THAT TRUE?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" Donkey screamed at Hi-5

"No I swear I'm not cheating on you!" Hi- 5 said hurt at the accusation. 

"IM SORRY WHAT IS THIS! YOURE CHEATING ON ME?!" Fiona yelled

"WAIT BABE YOURE CHEATING ON ME WITH A BEE?!" Jailbreak said surprised and hurt. 

"AT LEAST HE IS AN LIVING BEING YOU EMOJI!"

That hurt Jailbreak because Fiona knew how much jailbreak didn't want to be an emoji. 

"WE ARE SO DONE!" Jailbreak said runnng out of the wedding crying. 

"Looks like we're the only happy couple now babe." Gene said to Shrek. 

"I fucked Mario last night." Shrek confessed. 

"WHY!" Gene shrieked starting to cry

"So did you cheat on me at all?" Donkey asked Hi-5

"no I promise." Hi-5 answered 

"ok rad let's get married still and then get some  waffles."

And only Hi-5 and Donkey lived happily ever after the end. 


End file.
